


Not A Good Way To Die (round 2)

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Never Loses Immortality, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Crack, F/F, Humor, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, M/M, Team as Family, Ways to Die challenge, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: More dumb ways to die: immortal edition
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Not A Good Way To Die (round 2)

**Author's Note:**

> There is kinda sorta a part one to this.

Nile shifted around feeling warmer than she expected to be given her last memory. Sitting up she looked around to find herself in the living room on a mattress with Quynh, Nicky, and Andy all there beside her fast asleep. She could see Joe pittering around in the kitchen area and Booker walking back into the room with blankets in his arms. 

“She lives,” he offered a smile as he brought a blanket down over her.

“What the hell happened, I was running across a field and then it was really cold,” 

Nicky shifted beside her on the right, “Wasn’t a field, it was actually a sheet of ice. Both you and our kingpin went in, he drowned we were able to fish you out, but the shock got you and then the hypothermia did,”

“I froze to death, that’s a shitty way to die,”

Andy chuckled, “I told you it would happen,” She hadn’t been wrong.

“I froze to death a few times before I met Andy and the others,” Booker settled down just as Joe came back into the room. 

“When Nicky and I first got into Europe after traveling with Andy she watched me eat poisonous mushrooms and die,”

“To be fair, Andromache had a very good habit of just eating whatever was around. Walking up to a tree or plant, or a fruit-bearing bush grab a handful and keep going,” Quynh poked her lover in the ribs playfully.

Andy took the tea that Joe offered as he came back into the room, “I actually died of dysentery once or twice,” 

“I actually ate blowfish died,” Booker shook his head and he wiggled down into the nest, "Was quiet good," 

Nicky thought for a moment, “I died falling off a cliff once, I wasn’t paying any mind to where I was going,”

Andy and Joe shared a look, “Bullshit, he pissed off a wild pig and got chase with nowhere to go but over the cliff,”

“Have fun pleasuring yourself then, Amore Mio,” Nicky stuck his tongue out in Joe’s direction.

Quynh confessed next, “I have actually tripped, and impaled myself on my own weapon,”

“So does this count as my dumb death?” Nile tucked herself until Andy’s arm to leech away her warmth. 

“Wasn’t self-inflicted or a direct cause of your actions,” The Frenchman explained. “My suggestion would be don’t rush it,”

\--

Nile’s dumbest death would still not come for another come year when she slips off the roof of their safe house in Newfoundland during a snowball fight with the others.


End file.
